Realisation
by DiNUTZzo
Summary: A short follow up to my "Little Children..." story, CANNOT stand alone! After an old friend comes to NCIS and plays havoc with Ziva's memories Tony has to explain what went on 15 years ago... but will Ziva ever remember? And will Tony admit he loves her


**Hey guys I'd like to apologise for the lateness of this upload but things have been stupidly hectic around here. I've been off scuba diving and skiing and plus the fact I've had a shed load of college exams! On the bright side I went off the British College Hockey Nationals last week and after a week of playing hockey and a year of training I'm pleased to say we brought home gold! Anyway this is the final instalment of the 'Little children…." Story, and I wouldn't recommend reading it alone. It's kind of a one shot follow up just to tie up all of those loose ends all of you were so unhappy with.**

**Anyway I've got by end of year exams coming up so this will probably be the last update in a fair while. But I think I've done well in providing you with a 15,000 word story!**

**-DiNUTZzo**

* * *

Realisation by DiNUTZzo

* * *

Another marine, another crime scene… Anthony DiNozzo sighed as he withdrew the camera lens from his eye and stared at the broken figure of the young man that laid sprawled out in front of him. The marines limbs were twisted into odd angles and thick sticky blood seeps from the blunt force trauma wound at the back of his head. But worst of all were his brown eyes that seemed to stare forward lifelessly they peered straight through Tony, almost judging him from another life, sending shivers down Tony's spine.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked, it was only then that Tony realised that he had become distracted and had been standing still for almost 5 minutes now "Get your ass in gear!"

"On it boss!"

It was only then Tony became aware of a melodic sound filling the air, no matter what it managed to bring a smile to his face – she could bring a smile to his face, no matter how dark things got, as long as she was there he felt a little bit better inside. Even if she would never know that… but that sound it was so beautiful all the world felt like it had slowed down just to listen to her and enjoy her beauty.

For Ziva David was laughing.

It was careless and care free, Tony turned around slowly to see her leaning her against the Charger her long chocolate hair swept behind her shoulders as she basked in the golden sunshine listening to an overzealous police detective trying to charm her.

"Well Ziva…" The detective said smiling "If I got a nickel for every time I saw somebody as beautiful as you; I'd have 5 cents…"

Once again the world was enriched by the sound of her laughter and Tony felt himself become transfixed, he couldn't look away… but that was Ziva all over. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't move on, he would go to bed thinking of her, to dream of a life with her to wake up with the memories of what their life used to be like. And then he had to go face another day at work with her, he was obsessed, she had become a drug to her and as much as it hurt to have her constantly taunting him it hurt a lot less than to have a life without her at all.

"Does that seriously ever work?" Ziva said raising one eyebrow

The detective shifted on his feet before smiling and sliding closer to Ziva "You'd be surprised…"

Tony continued to watch; his heart was pumping at twice the rate of normal, his throat seemed to close up and it was becoming harder and harder to breathe. His fists were now balled up and Tony's knuckles were white and looked like they were about to burst out of his skin.

"Well detective…" Ziva whispered seductively rocking her body against the detectives – she had never been afraid of eliminating personal space. "You might have to show me some of your other moves this evening…"

The detective let out a low growl and bent down to whisper something in Ziva's ear, the words were inaudible but Ziva's reactions were plain for all to see. Tony could feel the bile rising in his throat – he was going to throw up… he had to look away. But he couldn't he remained motionless, mesmerized by the scene in front of him.

"Take my number…" Ziva said smiling, handing him a small card "And I'll see you tonight."

She then lifted herself from the bonnet of the car and sauntered over to where Tony stood, she glanced over and saw how her colleagues stood stock still. Ever fibre in his body was tense and she could see how his hands – which were still griping the camera with white with barely controlled rage.

She opened her mouth to say something before quickly realising she had no idea what was the matter and it was probably best to leave that jar of insects till another day. With that she turned around and walked away looking for the witness to take the statement off.

Tony let out a sigh of relief when she walked away. It had been a year since Ziva had joined the MCRT and things had been awkward to say the least. Ziva was a different woman to the one that he had fallen in love with 15 years ago; her years at Mossad had caused her to develop a hard and callous exterior, she wasn't afraid of killing and often boasted about her exploits as an assassin. But occasionally, if you caught her at the right moment you were able to see a small crack in her wall, a chink in her armour and once again Tony could see, - even if it was only a momentary glimpse, of the 17 year old girl that he fell in love with. She would taunt him with constant flirting and the parade of handsome men desperately trying to win her attention was endless. And all Tony wanted was for her just to look him how she used to – just once. But instead an expression of anger and disgust always plastered her face when on rare occasions she did actually look him in the eye.

"Just another day at the office…" Tony muttered under his breath before bringing the camera lens back up to his eye.

* * *

**Back in the bull pen**

"We've got a problem…" McGee whispered as he drew a few pictures up onto the plasma, it was just him and Tony in the bull pen. Gibbs was with Vance and Ziva was with Ducky.

Tony instantly recognised the face that was staring defiantly back at him through the LCD screen, the man was clad in an orange prison uniform, his face was a criss-cross of scars from various brawls and his hair was brown long and shaggy. But still the man was as striking and as recognisable as he had been all those years ago – Jacob Cory.

"So who's going to tell Gibbs?" Tony began

"Tell Gibbs what?" Gibbs growled as he strode into the bull pen with a cup of coffee in one hand and a copy of Ducky's report in the other.

"We have a personal connection to the case boss…." McGee stated reluctantly

"Who?"

"All of us," McGee said once again pulling up the mug shot "Jacob Cory is the match to the finger prints at the crime scene however he atteneded Washington High with all of us. Plus the fact that he spoke against Tony in his court case when he was in High school. The one you, Abby and myself all spoke for Tony in…." McGee trailed off.

"So if we convict him his defence lawyer is going to say that we got personally involved in the case to carry out a retribution act from 15 years ago?" Gibbs questioned.

"It's quite likely – we are going to have to hand this case over to another team." McGee replied softly.

"Or you let me deal with Cory…" A voice echoed across the bull pen and Ziva promenaded in waving her hips in such a suggestive way that left Tony in a daze. "I don't have a personal connection to Cory – I'll integrate him and deal with all the evidence."

"No." Tony, McGee and Gibbs all said at once, but after catching Ziva's expression McGee stumbled to add an explanation.

"Um it's just that…erm… well I don't think… a lawyer could…" McGee stuttered

"Well I think it's an excellent idea." The team's heads snapped up to see Director Vance walking down the gangway towards them "Plus the fact DCPD is escorting Cory through headquarters right now."

"Cory's here?"

"Yes, DCPD picked him up at his Aunt's house after you put a BOLO out."

And then with perfect timing and a ding the elevator doors swished open to reveal a scruffy looking Jacob Cory being dragged in hand cuffs by two LEOs.

"Gibbs, McGee take him to Interrogation Room 1" Vance commanded, silently the two men forcefully pushed Cory through the bull pen.

Cory's eyes snapped around desperately taking in his surroundings like a trapped animal, he twisted his body fighting against the hands against him desperately trying to pull away from the agents. It was then that his icy blue eyes found Tony's and a slow and sinister grin spread across his face "DiNozzo…" he whispered darkly, he then gave up all resistance and let himself be pulled away; all the while his eyes never left Tony's until he was pulled around the corner.

"I guess he remembers you," Ziva whispered "It is a good thing that I am leading the interrogation then no?"

"Please Ziva, don't do this…" Tony whispered

"What?"

"Lead the case on your own."

"Why – jealous?" Ziva said smirking seductively – well maybe it wasn't meant to be seductive but Tony thought that everything she did nowadays looked sexy.

"No.. just let another team handle it – please."

"Too late now."

"It's not! Please just go speak to Vance – say you don't think you can handle it!" Tony was desperately trying to keep the volume of his voice in check.

"You do not think that I am good enough?" Ziva asked and Tony could see that she was getting angry, god knows that they both had short tempers but when Ziva went off nobody wanted to be in a 10 mile radius of this mini Krakatoa.

"Yes I do! You're an amazing investigator! But please trust me and leave this case…"

"Ah I see now! You're getting nervous! Everyone knows that you're Gibbs golden boy and you are scared that somebody is going to steal the attention off you. Well Anthony DiNozzo you better watch and learn – I'll give you something to be scared about!"

"Ziva wait!" But she was already storming away making a bee line for the room where Cory was being held.

The door to interrogation slammed open and Ziva strode purposefully in, the heavy steel; door swung shut behind her leaving just her and Cory alone in interrogation. She cast her heavy gaze across him, he was dishevelled wearing a worn out and filthy shirt that had seen far too many lonely drunken nights, stains littered his clothes from week old ketchup and dried coca cola to many more she just didn't want to know the identity of. Jacob was sporting the scruffy beginnings of beard which were more likely to be a lack of personal grooming rather than a fashion statement.

On the other side of the one way glass Tony burst into the room to see McGee stood next to the glass his eyes transfixed on the scene which was beginning to unfold in front of him.

Tony looked towards the technicians who were carefully monitoring the audio and visual equipment in front of them "You guys- out."

One of the techies nervously looked up, desperately trying to hold Tony's death stare. "Um… I'm sorry Agent DiNozzo but Director Vance says.."

Tony cut off the babbling kid "Out –now." The sentence was said with such venom that it sent the two geeks running from the room without a look back. Tony then slowly turned around and strode towards the glance, forcing himself so close that his face was only an inch away. He could see the condensation from his breath being formed in front of him "C'mon Zi…" He whispered almost to himself, McGee pretended he didn't here and carried on watching the suspect for any signs of violence or any tells that Ziva might miss – although that was incredibly unlikely the woman was like a human lie detector.

"Private James Walker" Ziva began slamming the military photo down in front of Cory "– he was awarded the Medal of Honour last month, the ceremony was next week – you took that opportunity away from him Mr Cory, because last Sunday at 8:00 you broke into his house in an attempt to gain a quick buck – not releasing that he and his family were home. You had started to steal items from downstairs when you were confronted by a sleepy Private Walker. You panicked and shot him – but your aim was off and you struck him through and through in the right shoulder. You beagn to sprint away but you could hear him, he was giving chase. You broke through the back gate and into the open grass land. You could hear him, he was right on your tail so you turned and fired four times emptying your clip. Your first two shots missed embedding themselves in a nearby building, but the other two – they cut straight through Walker, tearing his flesh from his bones. He slammed into the ground, his blood spilling out across the dry soil. You Jacob Cory left him to die there, you ran away, not even bothering to call 911."

"Your brass," Ziva pulled out an evidence bag containing five shell casings "Your finger print" A photo of the Walker Household under UV light showed a criss-cross pattern of fingerprints "Witness statements placing a man of your description running from the scene of the crime." More statement landed on the desk in front of Cory "CCTV footage showing you entering the avenue where Private Walker's residence is located and then leaving the scene of the crime approximately 20 minutes later." Ziva said sliding evidence in front of the man forcing him to look at it "So just admit it now Jacob and perhaps we can get you a reduced sentence time, but if you make the team that I am apart of do the extra leg work – and I can assure you we will. I am going to make sure that you go away for a very long time, for you Cory are guilty and I make sure the guilty are always held accountable for their actions." Ziva spat.

Cory yawned childishly "Is this your usual interrogation technique – talk the witness to death?"

Ziva grinned sadistically it was cold and heartless "No Jacob, I can assure you that my usual technique is a lot more….. painful."

"Well," Jacb said moving on, completely unfazed my Ziva's flash of menace "There are two major flaws in your case 1- all the evidence you have on me is circumstantial and easily explainable, and 2 – I didn't kill this Private Walker." Jacob returned Ziva's cool glare and smile, it was a shark's smile.

"Try telling that to judge when you staring down 25…" Ziva whispered.

"People understand that evidence isn't always correct, it can lie."

"People lie; evidence cannot." Ziva replied as if it were a mantra

"No but evidence can be planted, rigged, contaimentated, fixed or even made up…"

"What are you suggesting Cory?" Ziva spat harshly.

Suddenly Cory's eyes flashed open wide and he seemed to pull himself forward on the desk "It's you!" He whispered urgently

"What?" Ziva said shocked, quite put out by the sudden change in conversation.

"You're that Israeli whore from high school!"

"I think you've got me confused with somebody else…"

"No you're the one who was sleeping with DiNozzo!" Cory shouted

"Now you're just being delusional…"

"Yes you're the bitch who broke my nose and sent Reuben to hospital – it's your fault that Jeanne Benoit died and DiNozzo was going to go to prison!"

"SHUT UP!" Ziva shouted "I've never heard of any of these people you're not making any sense!"

"You were the dirty terrorist whore who used to freak out at everything… you ruined everything you touched – DiNozzo was always a prick but at least he was a quiet one until you came along and made him run around in fast cars shooting shit!"

"What are you even saying?" Ziva said getting more and more worked up – this man wasn't even making sense!

It was at the moment that the door burst open and Tony all but tumbled through it, "Ziva could I speak to you outside please?" He panted

"What is it – you know better than to interrupt an interrogation," Ziva snarled she was still angry about their fight which had occurred early and now Cory was saying things that didn't even make sense!

"Abby wants to see you – its urgent." Tony said lying, he hadn't spoken to Abby but he could see the way this conversation was going and he wanted to get Ziva out of there as soon as possible before Cory said something stupid.

Ziva huffed and barged her way through the door making sure to hit Tony with her shoulder when she passed him, Tony then slowly turned to face the one way glass "Take a break McGee."

There was a brief pause before a voice crackled over through the intercom "You sure Tony? NCIS regulations state…"

"Just go Tim – and make sure that you don't let anybody enter observation."

There was no reply so Tony assumed that McGee had followed his instructions, so he proceeded to lock the door to the room behind him and sit down in front of Cory. "Let's get started shall we?"

* * *

**Abby's Lab**

Ziva stormed out of the elevator heading straight for Abby – what was so important as to call for the interruption of a prime suspect? Ziva tried to control her breathing, it wasn't Abby's fault that she was this worked up – no it was _his._ Tony – as in Anthony DiNozzo had doubted her capabilities as an investigator and that sure as hell made Ziva pissed.

"What do you want Abby?" Ziva shouted over the blaring music.

"ZIVA!" Abby cried running over and engulfing her in a bear hug,

"Hi Abby," Ziva started before her face was once again pressed against Abby's "You wanted to see me?"

"Wow you must be phyic or something – well I didn't mean for you to actually come all the way down here –it's not really that important. Actually I think I should be more careful about how I use this power because it could become very distracting for you and we don't want that to happen…"

"Abby – what do you want?" Ziva repeated

"Well I was going to show you Brain Matter's new concert lists, their playing right here in D.C. and I wondered if you wanted to join me?" Abby asked sincerely desperately looking for the piece of paper that she had roughly scrawled the gig dates on.

"You pulled me out of interrogation – FOR THAT?"

"Um… Ziva what are you talking about?"

"Tony said that you wanted to speak to me so he pulled me out of the middle of interrogation."

"Um... no sorry Ziva he must of gotten confused or something? Cos' I never asked you to come down here."

"No… what possible reason could he have for lying?"

* * *

**BACK IN INTERROGATION**

Tony pulled a chair across the room and slammed it down in front of Cory. Tony observed the man in front of him carefully, he had not aged well gone was the star football player who had girls swoon at his feet. Tony figured that Jacob was going to be one of those guys who had spent their lives trying to relive the high school glory days rather than moving on and concentrating on their life as it was really happening.

"So Jakey boy - how ya been?" DiNozzo said quietly his eyes cold and hard. Because yeah; he was pissed. Jacob had ripped off the bad aid which was so desperately and futilely holding Tony together.

"Good thanks DiNozzo - yourself?" Jacob said slowly amusing Tony's seeming desire to hold up small talk.

"Still going round beating up innocent people I see…" Tony said trailing off,

"Never made a habit of it in the first place," Cory countered

"You attacked me..."

"You weren't innocent." he countered quickly, Tony had no response to that so he chose instead to simply raise one eyebrow and continue to stare at Cory.

"Ziva was…" Tony muttered, so quiet Cory had to strain to hear his say it.

Cory chuckled darkly throwing his head back and letting the cackle let rip "You of all people DiNozzo should know that Ziva is certainly not... Innocent if you get what I mean." Cory said flashing a sick smile.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Tony angrily stated

"You've seen the way she looks man, those sultry gazes, suggestive poses - man she is one fine piece of ass; and you should know you've been tapping that piece of meat for 12 years!" Cory said the smile never leaving his face.

"Don't you dare talk about Ziva like that!" tony shouted

"Why man? We all know she was only with you back then for your money and the amount of shit that she had to put up with back then. Man that girl is one committed gold digger,"

"Well at least I have somebody Cory" tony whispered.

"Hey dude I've got girls!"

"I'm sure you have Cory; but have you ever been in love?"

Jacob flinched for a moment before returning to his original facade "nah - I'm more of a wam, bam and thank you ma'am kind of guy."

"And that's where your lying to me Jake... A man in love has this glint in his eye- an expression that can only be caused by one thing and one thing only; a person who holds their heart and looks at them with one ounce of the love that you show them. But love isn't easy is it Jake - sometimes things get in the way and try as you might there is no way that you can get around it." tony said slowly

"Cool story bro - but how does this relate to me?" Jacob said sarcastically

"Because you were in love with Annie, Private Walkers fiancée. You had been seeing her since Walker started serving his tour in Afghanistan, and once he came home she attempted to break things off; putting it down to the 'good of the family'. But you weren't happy with that outcome were you Jake? So you chose to remove the problem so you confronted him, you murdered the scene of the crime thinking once this whole thing had blown over you and Annie could finally be together. But answer this Cory do you really think she could love the physociopath who has just murdered her soon to be husband?" Tony stated his voice steadily rising as he continued his tale.

Cory remembered ice cold "Speaking from personal experience there DiNozzo?" he replied.

"Perhaps I am."

"Well unlike you DiNozzo I'm not a pchyopathic murderer so I'll just have to take your word for it."

Tony chuckled darkly before swinging back on his chair and resting his hands behind his head. "So Jakey how have you been since high school? A lot of things have changed huh? Now I'll be speaking against you at your hearing! My, the world works in strange ways doesn't it?" Tony exclaimed

Jacob chose to ignore the last comment and instead answer Tony's first question "pretty good, got myself a pretty good job still managed to keep my football physic so the ladies love me," he smiled "And I didn't have to murder anyone to get where I am."

"Ha, your hilarious Jake has anyone ever told you that!" Tony smiled his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Well I see you've come on leaps and bounds - you can address people by their first names; SHOCK HORROR!"

"And I see that your nose has recovered from the last two times I broke it..."

"Three times." Cory all but snarled.

"Actually the third time was Ziva," Tony said the cocky smirk never leaving his face.

"That bitch was fucked up in the head - not only was she busy kimbo slicing her way through hordes of teenagers, being an accomplice to murder but she was also sleeping with you..."

"I'd mind out - she might hear you, and then she could break your nose a fourth time."

"Ha! DiNozzo; when are you going to stop treating me like an idiot? I know Ziva doesn't remember me and refine doesn't remember her time at Washington High. And that means that she doesn't remember you does she?"

"And how did you figure that one out?"

"Don't take me more a fool DiNozzo; I had it worked out since I entered that crummy half built office of yours; the awkwardness between you. You've been a naughty boy haven't you Tony? Holding a lot of secrets from your high school sweetheart, that's got to hurt though; she doesn't know who you are... All she sees you as is a messed up rich kid failed special agent. We all knew something was off with the rumours back in school; the way she ran off back to Israel after the car accident- family issues my ass! The way you wouldn't speak to anybody and threw yourself back into sport. We knew something was off but memory loss man; you'd expect something like that in a crummy 90's soap opera storyline!" Cory exclaimed

"You done now?"

"Oh no DiNozzo; I'm enjoying making you squirm,"

"A bit sadistic isn't it?" Tony said, making a valid statement.

"If anybody deserves pain it's you DiNozzo."

"And that's how you see yourself the rightful giver of pain; judge jury and executioner?" Tony asked

"Just because I've managed to do something with my life and you haven't!"

"Are you better than other people Cory?"

"I'm better than you."

"Were you better than Private Walker?"

Cory chuckled darkly "he thought he was better; he thought he had the one up taking her away from me, but I got him good in the end I got him good. I did something you never had the guts to carry through DiNozzo!"

Tony smiled sweetly "That's Special Agent DiNozzo and you're under arrest for the murder of Private Walker." Tony began to read him his rights as hi hand cuffed Cory's hands behind his back.

* * *

**BACK IN THE BULLPEN**

Cory's words were flying around her head like angry bees refusing to give Ziva a minute of peace. He said that he remembered her! Ziva desperately searched her memory; why the hell couldn't she remember him? She said it was her fault that Tony was going to go to prison! But the only Tony she knew sat across her in the bull pen, the one who had been so desperate to get her away from Cory... Why did everything not make sense and why did Ziva feel that everybody was trying to hold something from her?

Cory had said that Tony was going to prison; for murder... But he also said that was in high school, but Ziva had never attended an American High school. She went to a private girls school in Tel Aviv! She had only been to America once where she had stayed inky a week before being involved in a car accident and slipping into a coma for 3 months... When she woke up her father had informed her of her mother and sisters deaths... No, she had never even set foot into a high school!

Well there was only one way to settle this. Ziva opened up the NCIS personal list and scrolled down to 'D' before eventually finding DiNozzo. She clicked on the name and the handsome picture of Tony popped up. Ziva would admit to hereof that much; Anthony DiNozzo was an Adonis; devilishly handsome and charming was a combination which meant he could swoon any woman into bed that he wanted.

Ziva shook her head lightly she was getting distracted, and as Mossad taught you; mistakes got you killed.

She clicked on the tab which read previous convictions only to be confronted with 'no criminal record' neatly displayed across the page. Disheartened Ziva opened another page into the national criminal data base. It allowed her access to all court cases in the United States since 1900. She quickly typed in 'Anthony DiNozzo'

She waited a moment before a series of results sprang up; Ziva clicked the first and a large mug shot of a man sprung up. The man was old; she would put him in his early 50's his hair was grey and the skin under his eyes was beginning to sag, but still Ziva felt that the resemblance was also striking. This man and Tony shared the same piercing green eyes and defiant expression.

Ziva scrolled further down the page, the number of convictions against this man was staggering.

_1st Degree Murder of Alicia Rebecca DiNozzo - Guilty_

_1st Degree Murder of Shannon Jane Gibbs - Guilty_

_1st Degree Murder of Kelly Louise Gibbs - Guilty_

_1st Degree Murder of Mario Dio - Guilty_

_Manslaughter - Guilty_

_Attempted Murder - Guilty_

_Blackmail of Government Officials - Guilty_

_Theft (items listed on following documents) - guilty_

_Illegal Gambling - guilty_

_Trafficking - Guilty _

_Assault - Guilty_

_Money laundering - Guilty_

_Embezzlement -Guilty_

_Arson - Guilty_

_Tax Avoidance - Guilty_

_Kidnapping - Guilty_

_Larceny – Guilty_

_Grand Theft Auto – Guilty_

_Burglary With A Weapon – Guilty_

_Intent to Distribute an Illegal Substance – Guilty_

_Drug and Substance Abuse – Guilty_

_Conseleance of a Weapon – Guilty_

_Bribery – Guilty_

_Rape – Guilty_

_Child Pornography – Guilty_

_Child Abuse - Guilty_

Ziva was taken aback by the size of the list; this was a dangerous man. Was he somehow related to Tony and what Cory was talking about? Ziva continued to scroll down the page, ignoring the court room comments before her eye caught the additional summary notes at the bottom.

_"The conviction of Anthony DiNozzo Senior has been sought after by a number of agencies for a number of years and eventually the FBI managed to bring him in. DiNozzo was found guilty on all accounts thanks to seizure of property from the estate and recordings of DiNozzo revealing his plan to bribe an international government agency and an attempt to murder his son. Statements from Special Agent Leory Jethro Gibbs of NCIS and the convicted son Anthony DiNozzo Junior has helped in a conviction."_

Ziva physically retracted away from the computer screen. Gibbs had convicted Tony's father? Gibbs relatives - whoever this Shannon and Kelly were, were killed by Tony's father? Moreover Tony was the son of a mass murdering killer? The same father who had attempted to kill him?

She continued to read the passage "_Special Agent Tobias Fornell of the FBI would like to express thanks to Anthony DiNozzo Junior in his outstanding and brave work which ultimately led to the demise of his Father's business."_

So Tony had done the leg work to bring down his Father, two previous words of the report stuck in Ziva's head _'Child Abuse'_ she knew Tony was an only child and therefore she could only assume that Tony's Father had beaten him... No wonder the man was so unwilling to talk about his childhood.

Ziva suddenly felt very sullen and guilty - like she was intruding on something very quiet and personal. She exited the report and opened up the case report further down the list.

_"Anthony DiNozzo Vs. The State : to the charge of voluntary manslaughter of Jeanne Benoit Mr DiNozzo pleads not guilty"_

Jeanne Benoit; that was the woman which Cory had mentioned earlier, Ziva hurrdily scrolled down the page.

_"Jeanne Benoit was killed on Feburary 2nd in a science classroom of Washington High. The corniest report confirms that she was killed by one round to the chest which severed the aorta killing her within a matter of seconds. The shot was fired by Anthony DiNozzo Junior who claims that he did it in order to defend another pupil of the school; Ziva David who was being assaulted by Jeanne Benoit who was armed with Miss David's knife. Miss David was unable to attend the court date due to the fact she is in hospital in a state of comatose due to a car accident."_

Ziva was shocked; this has got to be some sort of sick coincidence! She was never there! Tiny had never killed a girl called Jeanne Benoit to save her life, why would Ziva even be in the high school anyway?

But what Cory said made sense and the records confirmed what he said as the truth, and deep down Ziva had this nagging feeling, almost like an itch that wouldn't go away that all of this was right and for the first time in years things were going to start making sense. It felt like the whole world was spinning around her so Ziva concentrated on the swirling letters on the page in front of her. It was if the entire life that she had built up; everything that she knew was a lie.

He had lied to her? Her and DiNozzo had never exactly been close; well not that she was aware of anyway - but she still trusted him with her life in the field, that has got t count for something hasn't it? Well obviously she was wrong because he had lied to her kept it secret from her! It was no secret that Tony had gone to high school with Abby and McGee who had recently joined the team from Norfolk... So they had all known, her Father too, he had lied straight to her face when she woke up from the coma and then pushed her into Mossad. That's how Tony knew who her father was when they first met!

_"Mossad Officer Ziva David"_ She remembers saying after she strode into the bullpen in search of Agent Gibbs.

_"So you ended up going into your Father's business after all then.."_ Suddenly everything was beginning to make sense - he had known her, and presumably her Father when they were in America! But she felt like she was missing another important piece of the puzzle. Ziva rubbed her temples in frustration; desperately wishing that that part of her brain would become unlocked and allow her to remember.

"Move along Sir!" the voice of a LEO broke Ziva out of her reverie as she saw two Officers dragging away a cuffed Jacob Cory presumably to a police car and a waiting jail cell.

"I'll get you back for this DiNozzo!" Cory shouted.

Never missing a beat Tony was two steps behind him "and I would of gotten away with it too if it wasn't for those meddling kids!" He proceeded to theatrically slap his fist into his other open hand. Ziva cocked her eyebrow; sometimes the things that man said just didn't make sense.

"Remember me yet Ziva?" Cory snarled as he was dragged past her.

She remains silent, still unsure of the entire situation. But she makes sure to gauge Tony's reaction - the poker smile remains but there is a noticeable tensing of his shoulders and jaw : defiantly a touchy subject.

A swish of elevator doors and Cory is cartered out of the team's lives, probably forever and Ziva and Tony are left alone in the bull pen, an uncomfortable silence descends.

"So Abby didn't want to see me..." Ziva started seeing that she would have to be the one to start the conversation.

"Hmm?"

"You pulled new out of interrogation to speak to her - she never wanted to see me." Ziva couldn't help the accusing tone slip into her voice.

"Really? I must if gotten confused,"

"And how could that of happened? It is not exactly a difficult thing to grasp Tony!" Ziva countered.

"Whatever. I'm going for coffee... Alone." Tony whispered as he stalked out of the bullpen heading for his favourite down town coffee place. Why was Ziva so accusing all of a sudden? Had Cory sparked some memories? Or was she just pissed that Tony had stolen her suspect - yeah that was most likely it - Ziva hated Gibbs' limelight moving away from her.

The lift doors swung open and Tony began walking towards his car, needing some time alone to process the day's events.

* * *

**BACK IN THE BULLPEN**

Ziva was annoyed - Gibbs still wasn't back, Tony was ignoring her texts, Abby and McGee had skipped work to go get some fancy dinner leaving her alone.

Tony still wasn't back.

Ziva flipped open her phone again desperate to see a text message; with an apology? In truth she had no idea what she wanted, just something that would make this wirling confusion go away. She sighed before residing to herself that it was probably time to head home and deal with this whole thing tomorrow.

Ziva leaned over and switched off her desk lamp, it was then that she saw that shadow of something on Tony's desk – it was his wallet. The stupid idiot must of left it here in his desperate attempt to get away from her. "So much for getting coffee yes?" Ziva said to herself as she picked up the wallet.

She ran the faded leather through her hands, enjoying the sensation as the soft leather brushed past her fingers. It was then that curiosity got the better of her and she flipped the wallet open and began to examine the contents which lay inside.

A few crumpled dollar bills, credit cards, coffee house loyalty card, a few of his own business cards, and there at the back a faded photo.

Making sure not to tear the fragile paper Ziva gently pulled it out of its place in the pocket. The paper was old, worn and had been folded far too many times but it obviously held personal meaning to Tony – why else would he have it in his wallet.

The photo was still in half, the beginnings of a picture was beginning to show through the tears in the paper but not so much that the picture itself on a whole was legible. Ziva took a deep breath, she could put it back now and no damage would be done… she could walk away; but then she would never know who was in the photo that was important enough to hold a place in the Special Agent's wallet?

Deciding not to wait any more time dilly dallying Ziva opened the photo to reveal a scene that must have been captured 10 or 15 years ago. It showed a park, it was obviously summer judging by the rays of sunshine and the sunglasses that were firmly stuck on the photographed faces.

Two people were in the photo, the first was a young man – 18 or 19? He had flawlessly tanned skin and tousled bronze hair, a beautiful smile plastered his face as his muscular arms were wrapped around the other person in the photo – it was obviously Tony, the man hadn't changed that much since his high school years.

The second person was of more interest to Ziva, it was a young woman – a similar age to Tony, she was wearing jeans and an oversized shirt. Her long chocolate hair was glimmering in the sunshine and didn't look overly made up but still beautiful. Her body was tilted away from the camera and towards Tony, her head was thrown back in laughter; Tony had obviously just said something hilarious.

There was something about the young woman that was so familiar; but it was so hard to tell without a clear view of her face, it was then that Ziva noticed a long faint scar running the length of the woman's forearm.

Ziva lifted up the sleeve of her sweater to see the same scar in the same place.

She dropped the photo.

That was her! She was in Tony's arms! What the hell was going on? She desperately shut her eyes hoping that she would be able to wake up and this whole nightmare would be over and everything would be able to go back to how it was before.

But this wasn't a dream, and she wasn't going to wake up so she would have to deal things the way they did in Mossad – head on.

* * *

**Tony's Apartment Building**

The staircase felt like an arduous trek up a mountain, all of her concentration went on putting one foot in front of the other. Time seemed to slow down and waves of nausea racked through her body but she continued through it, anger coursing through her veins. Anger at being lied to, anger at herself for still not understanding what everybody was so desperate to keep from her.

One foot in front of the other.

Ziva reached the third floor and walked steadily along the corridor taking careful note of the brass numbers as they passed slowly by. She had never been to his apartment before and had to hack the NCIS personnel files in order to obtain access to his address – she wasn't even sure if he was at home… and god knows what she was going to talk to him about if he was. But she would deal with that when the time came, for the moment she just concentrated on her footsteps and finding apartment 32C.

And there it was; the green door stood proudly in front of her, daring her to knock and speak to the man who lay inside. But about what – she had little evidence all she knew was that he had lied to her at some point but she wasn't really sure what about, all she knew is that it felt wrong. And when she is around him it feels like she is missing more than any other person.

Was it worth it? Ziva enjoyed her life at NCIS, and for the most part things went incredibly smoothly. So why would she want to jeopardise that for something that happened 12 years ago? Wouldn't it be better for the past to stay as that – the past? What was the point in opening a whole new can of snakes.

Soft music played from the other side of the door; gentle chords of a guitar began to play along with a soft voice that filled her ears and the empty cavern in her heart. The music was so touching; it seemed to cut straight through her and into the inner child that hid inside. It wasn't worth ruining her life for; secrets were best kept to yourself.

Ziva turned away and began to walk down the corridor.

It was then that the door swung open and the music was amplified.

"So I guess you're not coming in then." He said softly

"Anthony…" She whispered

"Zi.. what's wrong?" He said softly taking three quick steps over towards her and gently caressing her cheek with his thumb. It was only then that Ziva realised that she was crying and tears were quietly streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't of come…" She tried to turn away but his grip remained strong on her shoulders.

"Nonsense – come inside." He gently led her into the apartment shutting the door behind her.

The living room was gently lit by a few lamps that cast long shadows across the walls, a guitar lay rested against a side wall, speakers continued to play their sad song while a bottle of whiskey stood open on the coffee table.

"Do you mind?" Ziva asked gesturing towards the bottle.

"Of course, please sit down and I'll get you a glass." Ziva sat down on the leather sofa and Tony was back in a flash with a second glass, he began to pour the whiskey.

"Please – make it a generous one." Ziva whispered. Tony did as commanded and replicated the process with his glass.

"So are you going to tell me what's the matter?" He asked slowly as he sat down next to her.

"Do you ever feel so angry and confused; and it feels like you can trust no one because you don't know who they are anymore?" Ziva whispered her large brown orbs filled with pain and sadness.

Tony sighed leaning back into the folds of the sofa cradling his glass like a life preserver "Cory."

"Tony – what he said today didn't make any sense…"

"I know and I promise if you want I'll explain."

"You kicked me out of interrogation – what do you want to keep from me?"

"I'm sorry but I was doing it for your own good.."

"HOW CAN I TRUST YOU?" Ziva screamed, the tears were once again falling freely "How can I trust anybody? All you've done is lie to me?" Her body was overtaken by sobs.

"Come here," Tony wrapped her in a hug, cradling her body close to his, resting her head against his chest not caring that the tears would be staining his expensive shirt. "I'm so sorry Ziva; I'm sorry for everything."

"I.. I looked up what Cory said, it was true – you were on trial for murder!"

"Jeanne Benoit…." Tony whispered

"And your Father – tried to kill you?"

"And you saved me…"

"WHY DON'T I REMEMBER ANY OF THIS?"

"You were involved in a car accident, it caused memory loss, which you never recovered from."

"Tell me."

"What?" Tony said softly his eyes never breaking contact with hers.

"Everything."

So he did. He told her about how they had first met and he couldn't say anybody's first name, he told her about how they had gone sailing and she had whooped Cory's ass and all of his mate's.

Ziva snorted, wiping under her eyes "Good I didn't like him."

Tony only chuckled and continued with his story, he told her about how they had sprinted away from the harbour and into a park where they had kissed for the first time.

"I kissed you?" Ziva asked shocked.

"Well it was more like I kissed you…"

"So we," Ziva said gesturing between the two of them "We were a thing."

"Yeah – but there were a lot of hiccups along the way…"

"Tell me,"

So he told her about the fact that he used to wait outside her house every morning no matter what the weather and how her Father had confronted him but Ziva had still kissed him openly in front of the entire school. Also about how she used to fail history meaning Tony had to cheat to help her.

"Sounds like me.." Ziva said smiling softly.

He told her about how she found out that her parents had died and he had snuck through the second story window to comfort her.

"I bet my Father did not take that well…"

"No he didn't; especially what you were trying to get me to do…"

"Hmm?" Ziva said obviously confused.

"Umm… you were trying to get me to have sex with you," Tony said chuckling darkly "And when I refused you started getting very worked up, but we got over it… and then your Father walked in; he obviously got the wrong idea and thought I was trying to bed you. He told you to leave, which you refused to do – so he locked you in a cupboard he then proceeded to beat me and throw me out of a second story window. I don't remember much but I was told that you called Abby…"

"Abby from NCIS Abby?"

"Yup and she came with Gibbs…"

"Like Boss Gibbs?"

"Uh-huh and they took me back to their house; refusing to take me to hospital because Gibbs hated me."

"Why?"  
"I didn't know this at the time but my Father had murdered his wife and child when he was a marine."

"Shannon and Kelly..." Ziva said remembering the file that she had read the file earlier that day.

Tony nodded slightly and continued with the memories, he told her about how she had broken up with him by the lake telling him that she hated him, how he ended up working for Gibbs in trying to bring down his Father. How she had returned from Israel with Michael Rivkin and how he had seen them making out on the school field and as a result he ended up joining his Father's business.

"Jeez – you're so dramatic!" Ziva said rolling her eyes.

"It's part of my charm" Tony said waggling his eyebrows, telling Ziva felt so liberating, like a weight was being lifted from his shoulders.

He told her about how his Father had kidnapped her and how Tony had risked his life and how as a result he ended up in a pit which was filling with water while Ziva ran to go get help.

"You ran to Gibbs, I then called you; and told you that I loved you…"

"You loved me?" Ziva choked out, the words seemed to get clogged in her throat.

"Yeah… with all my heart, and to be honest I still…" Tony cut himself off not wanting the heart break of continuing that sentence.

Ziva knew how he was going to end that sentence, but she was happy that he stopped himself, because at least then she could play oblivious. She hated that a stranger loved her, a stranger she was sure that at one point she had loved too…. But this was all too much right now.

"So then what happened?" Ziva said deciding that continuing with the story would probably be the best distraction.

Tony sighed but moved on none the less. "I don't remember much – the desperation as I tried to escape, then suddenly your face appeared. You must of dived into the water. But the gate was padlocked. I remember reaching up through the gaps in the grill to hold your hand. And then you disappeared towards the surface and everything went black…"

"What happened?" Ziva asked her heart in her throat.

"I blacked out; the next thing I remember is waking up to you giving me CPR."

Tony then proceeded to tell Ziva about how he confronted his Father and Ziva went back to the house where she cared for him and fixed up his wounds. "And that's when you told me that you were engaged to Rivkin…"

"What?" Ziva snapped "I was engaged at 17 – now your just making this up."

"Nope," Tony said downing yet another glass of scotch "Some sort of family union, an arranged marriage, but you told me that you didn't want to marry him because your heart already belonged to someone else – me…. That's when you told me that you loved me for the first time."

Ziva felt the burning sensation of tears again, there was so much that she didn't know, she was in love with this man, who had bravely risked his life for her so many times. There were very few people that Ziva could honestly say that she loved – the list was so small that it could be counted on hand and it was just so strange to think that DiNozzo could have been one of those people.

"So how come I didn't end up marrying Michael?" Ziva asked trying to keep her composure.

"You told your Father that he couldn't do it, that you were in love with me. At first he was angry but after he found out that I saved your life he accepted your choice."

"That doesn't sound like my Father…"

"Maybe not; he was trying to be a better and more understanding man after Rivka and Tali's deaths…"

"So what happened with Jeanne?"

"She formed a fixation over me.."

"Pfft I cannot see why."

"Thanks for that Ziva," Tony said flashing her a crooked grin. "Anyway she kind of had this thing for me, which I didn't know about and she kind of saw you as a threat – which had to be eliminated."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well she decided that she had to break us up – well I think that was the original plan I think, she kind of crashed into me before lessons and it sparked an argument between us."

"Why?"

"You got jealous and I poured some salt on some old wounds."

"Fair enough." Ziva said simply, the way Tony was describing their old life was making it sound more like a soap opera than a childhood.

"Well we kind of made up and that lunch time I went to go see the coach, who Jeanne had said had wanted to see me, well that turned out just to be a lie and when I went to go find you Jeanne had organised some kind of ambush for you. You were in the canteen and you were surrounded by a huge amount of students who were screaming abuse at you… Moreover they had placed photo shopped photos everywhere of you as a terrorist…"

"What happened then?"

"I burst in and went a little crazy…"

"Why?"

"Because they were hurting you – and back then you were my whole life and I couldn't bear to see you in pain,"

"So what did you do?"

"I shouted at them, knocked out one of the members of the football team and began to shout at people 'anybody else want a go?' "

"Still doesn't explain how Jeanne Benoit ended up dead."

"That afternoon I was about to drive you home when Jeanne stopped us, she drew a pistol, and threatened you while I got beaten with a baseball bat by the guy I knocked out earlier that day. Jeanne was really unstable… shouting things that didn't make sense… and then she shot you in the leg."

Ziva subconsciously grabbed the scar that still lay in the centre of her thigh "They told me that scar was a result of the car crash."

"They told you a lot of things Zi.." Tony whispered and Ziva was taken a back - _Zi?_ Was he seriously giving her pet names now?

Tony told her about how they were forced to take refugee in a classroom and how Zia refused Tony to take the fall for the incident and how she had saved his life by pushing the weapon and Jeanne away just when she was about to fire at Tony. Tony told her about the resulting fight which ensued and how Tony had to shoot Jeanne in order to save Ziva's life. How he was taken into custody and realised that he had a 50/50 chance of going to jail.

"But why – you only did it to save my life!" Ziva exclaimed

"That might be true but Jeanne was the daughter of a Senator and a very powerful business man whose lawyers were experts at spinning the truth…"

Tony told her about how he had taken Jeanne's death badly resulting in heavy drinking and self-hate. He told her about how she had suggested that they get away and how he had taken her to his mother's house in the Blue Ridge Mountains… how in the morning they had raced classic cars around the mountain sides when Ziva's car was hit by an oncoming truck.

"You were in a coma for a month, by that time my trial was going on and I was kicked out of school – but I still went to visit you everyday."

"So they weren't lying about the car accident.."

"No – only the circumstances which led up to it." Tony answered gently. "And you know what happens after you woke up."

Ziva shrank back into the folds of the sofa, it was like she had gone into information overload and it was all too much to take it – she had been in love? With _DiNozzo?_

Tony watched Ziva's face gazing her reaction; in the movies Ziva would remember him now, remember how much he had loved her, and remember how much she had loved him. But it wasn't to be… she still looked at him with the same mistrusting eyes and he was still left alone, on the other side of a see through glass wall. Unable to reach the Ziva that he had grown to love, for now there weren't two separate Ziva's – then and now. No, there was only her, crazy, perfect her.

"Do you not remember at all?" Tony asked unable to hide the glimmer of hope that slipped into his voice.

"Anthony – I'm so sorry, I don't… I don't remember anything, all I know is that for the past 12 years I have been lied to, by people I thought who loved me! So Tony tell me, if you loved me so much; why did you lie to me?"

"To protect you."

"Not good enough, keep explaining!" Ziva demanded

"Your Father told me that you were already under enough stress after reciving word about your Mother and Sister, and well while you were in the coma I promised you that when you woke up I would stay out of your life forever, the previous year all I had caused you was pain and suffering and I wanted to protect you from well, me. I just never realised that it would be quite so easy for you…" Tony trailed off.

"Why would you do that to yourself?"

"Because I loved you…" Tony said simply as if that was answer enough, and in a way, it was.

"But why didn't you tell me when we were working together; it must of torn you up having me not knowing!"

"It did, and no doubt it still will, and as for why I didn't tell you, I guess I never knew how to start the conversation and I was scared that if your memory did return you might not be impressed with the man that I turned out to be."

"Oh, one thing I could never be is disappointed in you," Ziva said caressing Tony's cheek, and for the first time in 12 years Tony felt a flutter in his heart again – a spark which only she could ignite.

He looked at her, refusing to break eye contact "I'm sorry Ziva, for everything."

"No Tony, it is I who is sorry…" With that Ziva began to slowly lean in towards him, her eyes never leaving his. Their bodies repositioned themselves as she shifted herself closer to him, the attraction was undeniable. And with a force which was overwhelmingly powerful; their lips met. Tony snaked his hand up so it was nestled in Ziva's hair and he pulled her further into him and the passionate kiss. Tony fuelled everything he had into the kiss; all of the pent up emotion which had plagued him for the last 12 years.

Ziva let him take control, she allowed him to push his lips forcefully against hers and cradle her body close to hers; she allowed him to hold all of the power, something she was uncomfortable doing with any man. She felt the raw emotion flow through, a sheer desperation for this to ignite something – _anything!_ And that was then Ziva realised that she wanted exactly the same thing and she threw herself into the kiss with as much enthusiasm as Tony. She grabbed his shirt with a vice like grip and desperately pulled his head down closer to hers, Their lips worked in sync; their tongues in a constant battle for dominance. But there was still nothing. She was still kissing the lips of a stranger.

Ziva pushed herself away from Tony and hurriedly clambered off his lap "I'm sorry, that was a mistake, I've got to go…" With that Ziva picked up her bag and desperately sprinted for the door.

"Goodbye Ziva…" Tony whispered softly, for once again he was left alone, in the dark.

* * *

**2 Days Later**

Things had been awkward to say the least, Tony and Ziva refused to make eye contact let alone speak to one another, all other members of Team Gibbs had picked up on the negative vibes but refused to comment on it valuing their own lives.

"DiNozzo, David – go pick up Tom Drew…. And bring him into custardy." Gibbs demanded as he shouted to them across the bull pen.

Tony and Ziva silently collected their gear and walked swiftly towards the elevator without a word passing between their lips. The car journey was long and boring in the sticky heat of a summers afternoon the two agents refused to break the unspoken agreement that they were avoiding contact with one another.

The Dodge Charger pulled up outside Drew's warehouse, the man was a photographer, he immersed himself in the work, surrounding himself in the photos of previous work and the developing process. However recently Drew had become fascinated by the life cycle, especially death. He had kidnapped people, tortured a beat them, all the while taking photos for his own sick collection. Unfortunately for him one of the people he had kidnapped had been a Navy lieutenant, the lieutenants body had been found a week later and it was only a matter of time before NCIS connected the cases and tracked Drew down.

"Take the back," Tony stated before making his way to the front door, Ziva silently followed his command leaving Tony alone.

He drew his weapon and within six quick steps he was at the front door, under his breath he counted to three before throwing the door back and entering the warehouse weapon raised.

Ziva was on the other side of the building now, replicating Tony's actions, she quickly surveyed the entioer of the warehouse. There were boxes everywhere stacked way above her head. Lengths of string crisscrossed their way above her. Photos hung loosely her head suspended by washing line pegs, she grabbed one pulling it down sharply.

It was a photo of Lieutenant Morris, he was bound to a chair, his face bleeding from a blunt force trauma wound on the left side of his skull, his white uniform was stained and ripped, his body lay slouched and his eyes were begging, silently pleading for it to all end.

Ziva felt disgusted, she dropped the photo on the floor before continuing to sweep the warehouse in search of Drew.

Suddenly a large bang filled the warehouse, its echo ricocheting off the concrete walls, _Tony_, she spat under her breath; undeterred Ziva pressed on, carefully clearing a pathway with her SIG before stepping out into the open.

There! Ziva could have sworn she saw a shadow race across the floor but when she looked again there was nothing, she must have imagined it. Her heart was in her mouth as she saw the red light of the production room glow from underneath the doorframe of a door on her right.

_Got you_, Ziva thought silently before making a bee line for the door, with a swift kick the door flew off its hinges and Ziva burst through, weapon ready to fire.

But the room was empty, all that was in here was developing trays, a light emitting a red glow and more sick photos hung on string.

It was then Ziva felt a stab of pain and everything went black.

Tony walked forward briskly, checking every opportunity; however this was the worst sort of conditions, there were so many hiding spaces, so many opportunities that somebody could have to ambush you. The thick florescent lights cast a dusty glow across the storage corridor, high above was the rusted celeling which windows had long since grimed over meaning that no natural sunlight could enter the warehouse.

Tony took another few steps forward, a shadow raced in front of him, quickly hiding behind another box of crates, Tony twisted his body towards the boxes squaring himself so that he was ready for an attack. It was then that he saw a huge shadow chasing up behind him blocking out the artificial light.

Tony spun around just in time to see an entire storage shelf tipping towards him, Tony attempted to throw himself sideways but the attempt was futile and he was crushed under the weight of about 50 boxes.

Everything went black.

* * *

He tried to move his arms but they were trapped underneath the immense weight, everything was dark, Tony attempted to twist his body but had to stop because of the sheer agony it caused his ribs, no doubt he had broken or at least fractured one of his ribs. Tony knew he must of blacked out but for how long was a mystery to him.

Everything hurt.

He had no idea what was happening, what position he was in or if he was even facing the right way. _Avalanche technique_ Tony thought to himself silently. All skiers and snowboarders know the basics of how to survive if they are trapped in an avalanche, a phenomenon which scares all those who brave the mountains.

First off you stay near the surface of the flow but if you get trapped beneath the snow you have approximately 10 seconds before the snow sets around you. In that time you have to clear a space around your face with both hands, this air pocket should last you around about 30 minutes, hopefully enough time to be dug out. Secondly you inhale as deeply as possible and hold that breath until the snow sets, this causes your chest to expand creating more space, if you don't do this you may find that there isn't enough room around your chest to breathe and you could die of asphyxia. However an avalanche can throw you in any given direction meaning there is little point digging as you don't know which way is up. Dribbling is a recommended technique for even in the pitch black you can gauge which direction is up. A similar technique is applied by divers and swimmers who become trapped in an enclosed space or have just entered open water by blowing out bubbles you can determine the way to the surface.

Tony felt the saliva tickle gently down his face down his chin, so he was facing the right way up. Trying to ignore the burning pain that he was in he tried to find a way out of his wooden prison by clawing at the crates which surrounded him.

Tony raised his arm which its self was screaming and pushed at the box which was weighing down against his skull, the thing weighed a ton and it was only the position the other crates had fallen in which had saved from it from falling directly onto his head and probably saved his life. Tony pushed, the pain ripped through him and he could feel the waves of nausea rock through his body, the tentacles of unconsciousness clouded his vision, he desperately pushed against them concentrating all of his efforts on moving this one box.

Finally the box was released and it tumbled away, almost instantly move boxes that were stacked above fell downwards. Tony only just had enough time to raise his hand above his head before the container fell against it, Tony felt it snap and he couldn't stop himself from crying out in pain.

_Ziva_, the entire thought seemed to fill his mind and body, _Where was she? Was she alright?_ Tony could only assume that if she was all right she would have found him by now, the boxes falling must of caused quite a commotion.

_Oh God, something's happened!_ The desperation and cold fear fuelled Tony, using his already antagonised legs he pushed his body upwards trying to fight the agony that consumed him, he pushed an unstable box aside and used its momentum to push himself further towards the surface. With a final almost superhuman effort Tony pushed himself out of the pile and into the fresh air.

He collapsed against the pile panting for a few moments desperately catching his breath before making his way back down to the floor gripping boxes for stability which had previously been his prison.

He looked at himself, his wrist was cradled to his chest, he was hunched over due the immense pain that was rushing through all of his nerve endings. But he was still here, and somewhere Ziva needed him – he just knew it.

He stumbled forwards, at the closest speed he could get to a run without blacking out, he checked the corridors as he passed them. He didn't even know where he was going he needed a clue; something, anything.

It was then that he saw the a pool of blood, it was situated next to an open doorway, inside was a dull red light and photograph trails. However leading in the opposite direction of the puddle there was a trail, it looked like two boots had been dragged through the puddle and away from the scene.

On alert Tony silently followed the trail, trying to keep low and ready for an attack. He really wished that he had his SIG now but it was buried underneath all of those boxes and he sure as hell wasn't going back in there to find another so he soundlessly pressed on; following the sick trail.

Suddenly all of the boxed disappeared and a huge open space appeared in front of Tony, it was an empty expanse of concrete apart from in the person where the was a single wooden chair which had been fixed to the floor. 8 stage lights had been stationed around the chair all casting their blinding white light onto the figure that was slouched there.

Tony recognised who it was immediately… her chocolate brown hair was matted with blood and her body language obviously showed she was in pain, her hands and feet were bound to the chair with thick leather straps.

"Oh God…" Tony whispered under his breath as he watched Drew stroll boldly across the concrete towards Ziva with a polaroid in his hand.

"You awake bitch?" He shouted slapping her hard across the face. Ziva silently raised her head and glared rebelliously back up at Drew. "Ah silent are you – well doesn't matter I suppose, its not a video!" Ziva that Drew raised the camera to his eye and took a quick photo.

"Look at that – beautiful!" With that he took the picture out of the top of the camera and hung it up on one of the nearby pieces of string "You know, shaking it doesn't make the picture develop any quicker – no matter what the song says."

"Interesting." Ziva said sarcastically speaking her words with as much venom as possible.

"Now come on dear! That isn't very nice!" Drew whispered wiping his hand gently across her cheek "You're very pretty, you know that?" Ziva remained silent "Of course you do, "What are you? A cop or something?"

"I work for NCIS."

"Is that like CSI?"

"Only if you're dyslexic" Ziva replied never missing a beat.

All the while Tony was desperately searching for a weapon of some sort, but all they contained were blank sheets of paper photo. "Fuck." Tony whispered as he saw what Drew was doing.

"You've got quite a tongue on you haven't you?" Drew smiled sadistically "Well I can fix that for you."

With that he removed a bowie knife from a sheath on his belt and watched it glimmer in the light, he then grabbed the back of her head and forced it backwards ignoring the groan of pain that it caused her. "Open wide!"

Thomas Drew then felt 160 pounds of ex football star and special agent crash into him. With a football tackle that would of made a NFL football player jealous Tony crashed into Drew. Both men were thrown sideways and across the floor.

Drew was quick back on his feet again, preparing himself for the next attack. Tony struggled desperately panting for his breath, the tackle and put all of the pressure on his broken ribs and taken all of the wind out of him.

Sensing his opportunity Drew delivered a lethal kick to Tony's torso sending the struggling man back to the floor.

"TONY!" Ziva screamed, she desperately struggled against her bonds which were cutting into her skin.

Tony groaned before trying to get back up again before another kick sent him crashing back into the floor. Drew withdrew his foot and kicked Tony again letting out a sickening crack. He was now lying flat on his back desperately struggling for air, all of the adrenaline leaving him, Tony looked up towards Ziva, she still sat there tears running down her face looking him straight in the eye.

It fuelled Tony in a way that he had never known before. Drew brought back his foot once again but just before it was about to make contact Tony caught it and yanked it upwards, removing Drew's centre of balance and sending him sprawling to the floor.

Tony leapt on top of him delivering a swift blow to the face breaking the man's nose, Drew however brought a leg up and through Tony away from him and across the concrete. Quick as a flash both men were on their feet and back at one another throats. Drew swung at Tony with a vicious right hook which Tony deflected by bringing up his right hand.

Drew attempted to hit Tony again but he ducked out of the way and immediately went on the counter attack landing a series of brutal punches on Drew's body. Drew stumbled backwards towards the centre of the circle – back towards Ziva.

Drew picked up the knife that was resting on the table and lunged towards Tony, if it wasn't for the special agents quick reactions he would of found himself gutted on the warehouse floor.

However he wasn't quick enough to avoid all injury and Tony looked down to see a long gash across his stomach which blood was already pouring out from.

Tony had barely any time to recover before Drew was on him again, knife slicing and eyes madly darting. However this time Tony was ready and he became to retreat back across the floor until he reached the end of the concrete where he spun on his heel and brought his left arm up and knocked the hand holding the knife away and disrupting his opponent's centre of balance.

Tony then brought his knee up and delivered a lethal blow to Drew's chest causing him to double over, continuing his attack he grabbed the back of the murderers head and slammed it hard into his knee once again sending blood spurting across the floor.

Drew stumbled back and his eyes only had just enough time to focus again on Tony before DiNozzo delivered a powerful punch straight to his face, sending his neck snapping backwards. Drew's entire body crumpled to the floor and he lay there – still.

Tony stumbled over to Ziva his body bruised, battered and painful, "You alright?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, are _you_ okay?" Ziva asked shocked at what had just happened.

"Hmm.. I'm incredibly sore, feels like I've just finished a college football game." Tony smiled slightly and began to untie the restraints which left Ziva immobile, he would of used the knife the leather bands were so tight he feared that he would of cut Ziva.

"Thank you Tony," Ziva said softly

"For what?"

"For not leaving me, for being my saviour…"

"Y'know me, just your friendly neighbourhood superhero," They both smirked at this, Ziva's body was twisted so she could look Tony in the face but she decided to turn her body forwards again so Tony's job would be a lot easier.

She surveyed the scene in front of her; something was on. It took her a few precious seconds to realise it – Drew's body was gone.

It was then that Tony's bloodcurdling cry of pain filled the warehouse and Ziva's head snapped around just in time to see her partner sink to the floor with Drew's bowie knife deeply imbedded in his back. Tony lay face down on the floor desperately trying to get up and his unseen attacker but it was no use.

Ziva desperately began to work at the bonds which Tony had loosened; perhaps she could get them off? She frantically tugged and used her whole body as a lever to try and gain enough force to get her hands through.

Drew stepped into her line of vision and stood over Tony his legs straddling him, he leant down and withdrew the knife, Ziva tried to ignore the groan which came from Tony instead focusing all of her effort on getting herself free. But she remained transfixed as she watched Cory raise the knife and once again bring it down into Tony's back, Drew removed the knife and in a merciless strike he brought the knife down again imbedding it in Tony's back.

Tony lay quivering, blood flowing out of his back, the pain consumed him, he was useless, he began to choke up blood spitting it out.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE?" Drew screamed as he grabbed the handle and twisted the knife, revelling in the pain he saw that it caused Tony.

"Because he has something to live for." Those were the last words Drew ever heard before he felt Ziva's hands on his neck, in one swift moment she twisted his head 270 degrees snapping it. She let go of the body allowing to crumple to the ground.

"Tony…" She whispered sinking to her knees next to him, she was overwhelmed she had no idea what to do…

"Yeah Zi..." Tony's body suddenly started coughing his body racked in convulsions.

"Stay with me Tony!" Ziva began to press on the wounds on Tony's back, desperately trying to stem the flow of blood. "You are not going to leave me now!"

"I love you Ziva David…"

And suddenly in a blinding moment, everything in Ziva's life became crystal clear, time seemed to slow down and everything came into a brilliant focus. And scenes began to hit her with enough force to take her breath away.

* * *

**BAM**

_"Anthony DiNozzo." Tony said as he held out his hand towards Ziva._

_"Oh I know who you are," Ziva said with a grin "Ziva David." She then gently shook him hand._

* * *

**BAM**

_"Where are we going Tony?" Ziva asked._

_"Where would you like to go Miss Dah-Veed?"_

_"Anywhere." She replied smiling._

* * *

**BAM**

_"Well your father disapproves of me and my family is not good news, plus the fact that I am pretty messed up." Tony trailed off and subconsciously ran his fingers through his hair._

_"No, you're perfect." With that Ziva closed the distance between them and in captured Tony's lips_

* * *

**BAM**

_"__Tony you still there?"__ Ziva questioned_

_"Yeah, Ziva…Ziva I love you."_

* * *

**BAM**

"_Goodbye Mr DiNozzo…"_

**BAM**

* * *

Ziva's eyes opened wide, suddenly everything was there, the blank space which had been had been haunting her for so long had been filled.

"Tony!" She cried "I remember! I remember everything!"

It was then that she saw McGee and Gibbs burst into the circle, weapons drawn. "McGee!" Gibbs barks seeing the situation in front of him "Call a bus – NOW!"

"On it boss," McGee steps away iPhone already to his ear.

"You are not going to leave me now Anthony DiNozzo!" Ziva cried desperately cradling his bloody body to her chest, tears streaked down her face "I remember!"

"About time…" Tony whispered so quietly that Ziva had to strain to hear it, and with that his eyes closed.

"Tony? TONY!" Ziva cried rocking his body back and forth.

All the colour seemed to fade away, Ziva looked down at the man who had waited for her, the one who had always been there for her, even when she had pushed him away out of anger and frustration, he had always been there for her; her protector in the shadows.

The ambulance seemed to take a lifetime but when the paramedics finally rushed in Tony's face was deathly pale and lips a bluish tint. Gibbs had to pull Ziva away from Tony, tears were still flooding down her face mixing with Tony's blood causing a sick horror look.

"Still got a pulse, it's weak though!" One of the paramedics called out.

"You've got to let him go David.." Gibbs whispered into Ziva's ear and she reluctancly let him go.

However Ziva did lean down and kiss him lightly on the forehead "I love you too…"

Then the paramedics whisked the stretcher away carrying away the man who Ziva owed everything.

* * *

Beep…. Beep…. Beep…

The repetitive sound was almost therapeutic, it was constant, stable. More sounds became audible, the whoosh of breathing apparatus, the heavy footsteps of somebody walking in heels. The light and pleasant sound of bird song.

Tony could feel the clouds of darkness swirling around him but he thought against them, pushing through the churning mess – when suddenly everything became clear and he opened his eyes. He had to squint, everything was so white, he was in a private room in a hospital. Outside doctors and nurses rushed around each absorbed in their own world, each fighting their own private mission. On his right the window was open – allowing a cool draft and the sounds of the city outside.

Tony couldn't help the smile that spread across his face when he saw a woman slouched on the chair next to him. Her face was contorted into an odd angle and judging by the state of her clothes she hadn't gone home in at least a few days. She was wearing the top half of some scrubs which was probably donated by one of the doctors so that visitors wouldn't have to look at Ziva in her blood stained clothes.

"She's been here since you were brought in…" Tony spun around to the source of the voice and saw that a middle age woman with auburn hair and chestnut eyes had entered the room "Sorry, I'm Laura Benson and I'm your Doctor"

"When was I brought in?" Tony asked turning back towards Ziva

"4 days – your wife has refused to leave your side."

"She's not my wife," Tony sighed

"Oh really?" Laura said smirking and raising an eyebrow "Well that was the lie that she told so that she could stay here by your side – if she's not your wife now you might want to consider making her one in the future."

"I don't think she would want that…" Tony said trailing off

"Her actions beg to differ Agent DiNozzo," Tony could only smile at that "Well it's good to see that you're awake," Doctor Benson said changing the subject to something a bit more medical related "I just need to do a few tests and then we'll see about taking you off a few of these machines."

* * *

40 minutes later Tony was left alone with a sleeping Ziva, he turned his whole body so that he was staring at her sleep, he saw her eyes moving beneath the eyelids. The movements were becoming more frantic.

All of her limbs were moving now, desperately fighting off an unknown attacker "Ziva!" Tony said sternly trying to wake her up.

"No, oh god no not now!" Ziva cried out her voice tortured

"Ziva wake up!" Tony spoke louder this time trying to display the urgency in his voice.

"I LOVED HIM! WHY?" Ziva all but screamed

Tony leaned over and grabbed her arm shaking it hard, Ziva's eyes flew open "You're alright, everything's alright." Tony whispered pulling her closer to him so that he could embrace her in a hug. Her breaths were still shaky but after a few minutes she began to calm down and the pair just lay there in silence clinging to one another like life preservers.

"I thought you had left me…" Ziva choked out.

Tony chuckled "I'd never leave you Ziva, you know that."

"I thought you were really gone, and I was all alone."

"Look at me Ziva," Tony gently cupped his hand under Ziva's chin and tilted her chin so that she was facing him "I will always be here for you, through the thick and thin, I will _never_ desert you. I would go to the ends of the earth for you, because I love you – I always have. I never gave up on you, and I I'll wait another 15 years for you. It doesn't matter that you don't remember me. Lets make new memories; all I want is to spend as much time as possible with you. I love you Ziva." When Tony finished his speech and leaned down so that he could kiss Ziva lightly on the mouth.

"And that's all I want too, but you won't have to wait another 15 years; because I remember, I remember everything." A huge smile spread across Tony's face "I remember how you saved my life on countless occasions and expected nothing in return, I remember how you were the most respectful and charming person that I have ever met, I remember how I loved you more than life itself. And I know that that nothing has changed, you are still that man and I still love you."

Tony smiled so brightly it seemed to light up the whole room and he encased Ziva's lips with his own and she could feel the happiness and joy flow through him. Her heart seemed to swell and felt like it was about to burst.

They were here, together.

Because just like soul mates, from across the world, they always managed to find one another, across continents the two never felt as complete unless they were together. Ziva was tempted to close her eyes and just sleep in his arms.

But you know you are in love when you can't sleep because reality is finally better than your dreams.

So Ziva just lay there in Tony's arms listening to the gentle sound of his breathing, feeling at peace, finally. Because no matter what came their way, she knew that she would never leave his side and he would never desert her, for anything was accomplishable when they are together.

"Ani ohevet otcha, forever and ever" Ziva whispered before resting her head against his chest, a small smile dancing across her features.


End file.
